Sustituto
by Regiment'88
Summary: Hoy aprendí algo nuevo en la escuela. Con mi nuevo sustituto. Hoy aprendí y acepte que soy gay. Capitulo 1 – ¡No soy homo fóbico!


**Titulo: Sustituto **

**Autor Original: Regiment'88**

**Género: Yaoi. Romance (si, va a ver lemon)**

**Disclaimer****: No es mío **

**Pareja: Kai x Rei **

**Summary: Hoy aprendí algo nuevo en la escuela. Con mi nuevo sustituto. Hoy aprendí y acepte que soy gay. [Capitulo 1 – ¡No soy homo fóbico!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**· ¡No soy Homo fóbico! · **

Que extraño fue.

Se sentía… tan abrumado. El frío sudor recorría su rostro trazando su piel hasta terminar en su barbilla. Y que extraño fue. Habían veces que él pensaba que esos extraños sueños y pesadillas significaban algo. Pero decidía ignorarla y al rato simplemente se le olvidaban. Soñar. Cuando lo dices así suena tan lleno de esperanza y felicidad. Pero él odiaba soñar. Se podría decir que no era lo suyo.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el reloj digital que reposaba en la mesita a lado de la cama y se sorprendió al ver que, de nuevo, estaba tarde para ir a la escuela. Se apuró a salir de las deshechas sabanas pensando que ni siquiera le daba tiempo de ir a bañarse. Tomó rápidamente su uniforme del casi vacío closet (La mitad de su ropa en el piso) y puso su mochila sobre su hombro corriendo semi-vestido hacia la puerta.

"Voy tarde…" Fue su forma de despedirse. Brevemente sin siquiera mirar hacia la señora de largos cabellos negros quien intentó alcanzar a decirle algo en vano.

El camino hacia su escuela era corto. Unas cuantas calles y listo. Sin que el se diera cuenta su mente comenzó a traer imágenes de ese sueño que lo tormento tanto esta mañana. Él sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, tratando de concentrare mejor en terminar de vestirse. Tenía suerte que había dejado su cabello amarrado antes de irse a dormir. Usualmente le tomaba de media a una hora solo arreglando su larga cabellera. Dejando la camisa abierta trató de arreglar mejor unos cuantos mechones rebeldes sobre su cabeza. Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba al frente de la puerta de la escuela. La gente ya entrando al edificio, muchos saludándolo al pasar a su lado.

Él sonreía a los que pensaba él eran sus amigos, y a los que intentaban llegar desesperadamente a su altura solo los miraba con desprecio. Era su deber siendo uno de los chicos mas amados de esa escuela. Y el amaba su popularidad, pues todos lo debía amar.

La campana sonó, él apenas se abotonaba la camisa.

Rápidamente corrió hacia su salón de clase, y casi sin aliento entró sintiendo el chico mas afortunado del universo al ver que el profesor aun no había llegado. Extraño. Fue lo primero que llegó a su mente. Ya controlando su aliento, caminó con toda su calma hacia los asientos de atrás, donde todos sus amigos –hermosos y populares- lo esperaban con hermosas y populares sonrisas y risas.

"¡Rei!" exclamaron casi al unísono y de nuevo, él solo sonrío mientras se sentaba en un puesto vacío.

"¿escuchaste lo que pasó con el profesor?" Se apresuró en decir el rubio deportista, inclinándose sobre la mesa de Rei con una mirada curiosa…y algo perdida.

"¿algo le pasó al profesor?" Preguntó el pelinegro. Debió ser obvio viendo el hecho de que no había nadie en el podium aun.

El rubio iba a empezar a explicar cuando una chica peli-rosada se le adelanto, prácticamente echándose sobre Rei. "¡El raro ese se suicido!" Rei tuvo que cerrar los ojos de lo alto la voz de aquella peli-teñida tenía, para después entender lo serio de la situación. Pero el sorprendió mas que ninguno de los que él llamaba amigos se notaba preocupado o en duelo, es mas, parecía que se veían felices que el profesor se halla quitado la vida.

"¿Como¿Hablas en serio?" dijo abrumado, "pero… eso es terrible…"

Michael se volvió a recostar en su propio asiento, desinteresado. "maahh… ya le tocaba…" mencionó vanamente mientras se arreglaba la gorra. "Digo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si aun viviera con mi madre…" dijo mientras se reía.

Antes de que Rei pudiera decir cualquier otra protesta el director entró al salón. El hombre bajo y de mayor edad se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba a cada uno de los que estaban en el salón, ellos sentándose rápidamente. "Alumnos," comenzó a decir, "creo que ya todos habrán escuchado de las terribles noticias sobre el profesor Van den Hoogen. Se que todos haremos nuestras oraciones para que el profesor pueda descansar en paz. Ahora no tenemos un profesor permanente que les pueda enseñar…" Ya se podían escuchar los cantos de victoria que hacían todos los demás estudiantes. "…pero hemos conseguido un profesor suplente a ultima hora" lo que fácil llega, fácil se va. "Por favor saluden a su nuevo suplente, el señor Hiwatari."

Mientras él decía su apellido, un hombre alto de esbelta figura y perfectas fracciones entraba al salón de clases. Era algo que Rei nunca había visto. Ese hombre era…diferente al resto de las personas que había conocido. ¡Ha! Pero que importaba, era solo un suplente después de todo. Solo-un-suplente.

"El señor Hiwatari aquí será su profesor de cívica y historia, háganlo sentir como en casa." Y con eso el director se había ido. El…señor Hiwatari caminó hacia el podium, dejando su maleta y demás sobre el.

"¿Qué quiso decir el director con eso?" pregunto alguien, Rei no prestó atención a quien.

Por primera vez, ese hombre miró hacia al frente. Ojos tan…profundos. "Debe ser porque no soy de aquí…" Voz tan…profunda. "Soy ruso." Había algo misterioso en él, pensó Rei. Algo que le parecía demasiado conocido… o que le provocaba escalofríos. No sabía que era… pero poco a poco le empezó a gustar. Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, dando se cuenta de que el profesor ya había empezado a escribir en el tablero, primero la fecha, y luego el titulo.

"Ahora daremos cívica…" A Rei le tocó leer el titulo más de una vez para llegar a procesarlo bien, e inconcientemente lo dijo en voz alta sin siquiera darse cuenta…

"¿Derechos de los Homosexuales?"

Todo el salón, incluyendo al profesor, se voltearon a verlo. Pero no hubo ningún sonido hasta que el mismo Hiwatari abrió la boca. "Si." Dijo él, "¿Algún problema?"

Algunas personas rieron, "no…no… es solo que…- ." se sentía avergonzado.

El profesor lo miró con brazos cruzados esperando una continuación que nunca llegó, algo molesto tomó un poco de aire y lo volvió a mirar. "Cual es tu nombre niño…"

"Rei"

"Rei" repitió él. Rei asintió. "Pues, Rei… no quiero ningún homo fóbico en mi clase… ¿si?"

El pelinegro iba a contestarle, ha reclamarle que no era eso. Pero su amigo rubio lo interrumpió bruscamente. "¡¿Que tal si yo no quiero hablar sobre esos anormales?!" gritó a todo pulmón.

Las fracciones del hombre ruso se tensaron, enviándole una mirada amenazadora, casi matadora a ese puto homo fóbico. "mhh… déjame adivinar. ¿Americano?"

"¿Algún problema?" Preguntó sin vergüenza alguna, sin poder esconder la sorpresa que le había causado su pregunta.

"Varios" respondió a sorpresa de todos. "si supieras algo de historia lo entenderías. Además, viendo tu problema sin sentido a las personas que probablemente ni siquiera has conocido uno. Debo concluir que tu familia es republicana, tienes una novia diferente cada semana y lo único que sabes o te interesa son los deportes. Tus padres te han dado mucho a pesar te que no te lo mereces… ¿como es que se dice eso en estados unidos?... _spoiled._"

Michael ya se había levantado de su asiento, su puño extremadamente apretado. Rei se levantó, solo para calmar al rubio quien finalmente se sentó. "maldito idiota." Fue todo lo que Michael dijo suficientemente alto para que el ruso lo escuchara.

"…buena respuesta" dijo con obvio sarcasmo.

Después de esto… la clase siguió como siempre. Jamás habían visto a un profesor hablar así de un estudiante. Pero de nuevo, el solo era un suplente.

* * *

1 hora y 45 minutos después y la campana sonó de nuevo. 

Mientras todos los alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos como si estos estuvieran infectados con la peste negra, Rei ni se inmutó a moverse. Y se notaba que no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Sus amigos le preguntaron y el simplemente les dijo que luego los alcanzaría. Rei quería aclararle al profesor que ¡él no era homo fóbico! Así que esperó, y esperó hasta que ellos estuvieran solos en el salón de clase. El señor Hiwatari estaba despaldas a él, tarareando una suave melodía mientras limpiaba el pizarrón. Y Rei, él solo pensaba bien en que decirle…

"mhh… señor Hiwatari…" murmuró suavemente, pero aparentemente no lo suficiente alto para que él lo escuchara. Lo iba a intentar de nuevo cuando el hombre mayor se dio la vuelta mirando directamente a donde él se encontraba. Rei sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y la nuca cuando aquellas orbes amatistas se posaron sobre él.

"Si, dime Rei" dijo el ruso, reposando su cuerpo sobre el podium con interés.

Rei tragó un poco de saliva y luego pego los labios, "…se…profesor…yo solo quería…" ¿como se supone que diría eso? O era mejor preguntar porque era que se sentía tan avergonzado de ese pequeño malentendido. Tal vez solo quería limpiar su buen nombre. Miró directamente hacia los ojos del mayor, viendo la impaciencia que estos cargaban. Así, decidió escupirlo de una buena vez. "No soy homo fóbico"

Hiwatari levantó una ceja y luego río un poco. "¿en serio¿Y que eres entonces?"

"¿huh?" _¿Que era él?_ "…yo…solo quería aclararle que no soy homo fóbico…"

"esa no el la respuesta para esa pregunta" dijo suavemente. Debía admitir, el nuevo profesor tenía una linda voz. "Tranquilo Rei… se que no eres homo fóbico…"

Rei suspiró profundamente, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba su maleta del suelo. "solo… lo quería aclarar" mencionó nuevamente ya caminando hacia la salida.

"Rei" llamó nuevamente el profesor, deteniéndolo antes de que se le escapara al igual que el resto de los estudiantes. El chino miró hacia él de nuevo con curiosidad. "¿Nunca llevan el cabello suelto?"

Rei sintió que casi se caía al suelo. ¿Qué había dicho? "uhh… pues… n…no, no realmente… ¿Por qué?"

Sonrió, "Pues…pienso que se vería bien" y volvió a sonreír.

Y por primera vez en un largo tiempo Rei sintió que se sonrojaba, mirando hacia abajo completamente abochornado. "Gracias." Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Rei… él no era una persona muy segura de las cosas que le pasaban en su pequeña y joven vida. Pero algo de lo que estaba bien seguro esta vez era que desde ahora llevaría su cabello abajo… de repente le empezó a gustar mas…

tbc-


End file.
